Blood Fang
by Stardust Tradewind
Summary: Master Makarov has made a special request of Team Natsu. He has sent them on a century quest, far from Magnolia. What evil beast has lurk in the darkness for one hundred years? And can Team Natsu survive? Angst and horror elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of Fairy Tail's characters. I am the creator of this story and it's new characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Vampires<strong>

* * *

><p>The night was dark and dreary. A storm brewed in the sky above, ready to give way to rain and thunder at any moment.<p>

A beautiful, blonde woman lay sleeping peacefully in her bed, completely unaware of the darkness that lurked around her.

For unbeknownst to her, a single dark figure and slithered his way into her chamber. His skin was pale as snow, his teeth, his dark locks combed back in an aristocratic fashion, and his eyes, glowed the red color of a rose. His form could have been called beautiful, were it not for the sickening evil that his very presence exuded.

He made his way over to the woman's bedside, silent as death and just as horrifying. He pulled back the neck of her nightgown; revealing the ripe, tender flesh of her neck. He unclenched his jaw to reveal his beastly teeth, sharp as razors. He lifted the woman's head as he slowly lowered his own. His fangs brushed along her bare skin and...

* * *

><p>Lucy felt a set of teeth nibble down on her neck and she jumped from her place on the couch.<p>

"Natsu!" She yelled. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry, Luce," he laughed, "but I just couldn't resist!"

"Aye Lucy!" Happy giggled. "You scare too easily."

"I didn't even know you were in my house! You expect me not to be scared when someone randomly bites my neck!"

Lucy stared up at Natsu and Happy as she tried to catch her breath and calm her heart rate.

"You two are going to give me a heart attack one day!" She scowled.

"Sorry, Lucy," Natsu said. "I you had started reading out loud and I thought that would be the perfect timing to scare you."

"Aye! Were sorry."

"Well don't do it again."

Lucy's face started to turn red, though she couldn't tell if it was from the embarrassment of the two of them scaring her or her frustration with the two of them for breaking in, again.

"So," she said standing up. "What do you two want? It's almost ten o'clock at night."

"We just wanted to come see you Lucy," Happy smiled.

"Yeah. You're our best friend, Luce!"

"You guys," she smiled.

"Plus I wanted to sleep in your comfy bed," Natsu laughed.

"Hell no!"

"But why?" Natsu whined.

"You broke into my house, scared me half to death, and then just announce that you just want to sleep in my bed. Why do you think?"

Lucy walked into her room and set her book down on the desk.

"But you forgave us right?" Happy asked.

Lucy turned and gave them both her best Erza glare.

"Try asking tomorrow," she scowled.

"Too bad," Natsu moaned.

"Aye sir."

Natsu opened Lucy's window, about to leave when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu said. "I came here to tell you something important!"

"So why didn't you say it earlier?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"I'd forgot about it till now."

"How do you forget something that's supposed to be important!?"

Natsu face suddenly became very serious.

"The Master needs to talk to us tomorrow. You, me, Erza, and the ice stripper. All of us. He told me to let you know."

With that last note, Natsu leapt out the window and headed off home, leaving Lucy alone in her apartment. She stood there pondering what the Master could want before she called out the window.

"Use the door next time!"

Lucy sighed and shut the window. She then proceeded to grab her book and lie down her bed, continuing from where Natsu had interrupted her.

* * *

><p>His fangs brushed against her bare skin and in a flash, he sank them into her neck. The woman moaned in pain as the dark figure guzzled up the blood that poured out of her.<p>

As lapped up the dark crimson liquid, his form began to change. His pale skin began to gain color. His hair began to turn sleeker and less bristle. And his features, all together, began to look younger, as though time had reversed for him.

He unsheathed his ghastly teeth from the woman's neck and let her head go. She fell unto the cushions lifeless and pale. Her time as one of the living had come to an end. The shadow figure licked the remaining blood from his lips and stood at his full height. A flash of lightning revealed him in his full horror, standing over the corpse of the once lively blonde woman.

Fear you, oh reader, for the horrors of this man and his whole kind. For truly, in this world, no thief is as sly, no nightmare as frightening, and no devil as evil as they. For they are the most horrifying creature which hath ever crawled out of hell...

Vampires.

* * *

><p>Hello! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. I've mostly written romance stuff for Fairy Tail so far, so I'm going to have to get used to writing more seriously. Let me know if you all like it and I'll get to work on the rest.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Request**

* * *

><p>"As you all already know," the Master started, "I don't typically make requests of you like this."<p>

All of team Natsu, including Wendy and Carla, had been gathered into Makarov's office, along with Juvia, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

"However," Makarov continued, "this is not only a request from me. This is a request from the guild legion."

"The guild legion?" Wendy said suprised.

"That's correct."

Makarov held out a sheet of paper with a red '100' stamp on it.

"Master!" Erza said. "You're giving us a Century Quest!?"

"Alright!" Natsu yelled. "What is it!? Take down a hundred year old demon?"

"No you are to find the Coffin of Sorin."

"S-Sorin..." Lucy shivered.

"What?" Gray asked. "You've heard of him?"

"You all haven't? I've read stories about him, Sorin was supposedly a mage who attained immortality by devouring the blood of others."

"S-So that would mean he was a..." Wendy cried.

"Vampire," Gajeel smirked.

"Yes," Makarov continued. "Most believe he is only an old folks tale though. However, recently there have been a series of murders take place in Iceberg, the birthplace of the Sorin legends, where the victims have been killed by the blood being drained."

"Come now!" Carla butted in. "There must be a logical explanation for this. There's no such thing as vampires."

"Perhaps not," Makarov said. "However, we can't ignore the circumstances. Therefore, we are sending all of you to investigate both the murders and the case of the Coffin."

"Alright!" Natsu yelled. "We're going vampire hunting! I'm all fired up!"

* * *

><p>Natsu lie back in his seat, moaning from his motion sickness.<p>

"I hate trains."

"There, there," Lucy patted his shoulder.

"But..."

The train hit another big bump an Natsu bounced slightly, his head falling onto Lucy's lap.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled suprised.

"Sorry Luc..."

Natsu gulped as the train hit another bump.

"Just let him stay there," Erza smiled gently. "He could use the rest."

"Fine," Lucy sighed. "Just don't puke on me, Natsu."

"Aye..." He responded.

"Hey, Lucy," Gray started, "yesterday you said you knew about this 'Sorin' guy."

Juvia gritted her teeth as her 'love rival' was talking Gray's attention.

"Yeah, Bunny Girl," Gajeel groaned, trying to hold down motion sickness.

"And what is this coffin thing?" Erza asked.

"It's a story from almost two centuries ago," Lucy began. "You see..."

"Aside from being born to a nobleman, not much else known about the early years of Sorin, though it is said that he was cruel to all living things since he was born.

"The legend says that one day, a foreign nobleman brought his daughter to wed Sorin as a way to further his won political power. Sorin, however, killed the girl he was betrothed to and devoured her blood. He slaughtered countless victims in his families castle, including his own parents and drank there blood.

"No one knew how or why, but Sorin had became a blood drinking demon.

"That was when his reign of terror truly began. He began stalking into the villages at night and slaughtering countless victims.

"Not only that, but he supposedly infected others with the power similar to his and began forming up an army of followers.

"The people began to grow more and more afraid of Sorin and decades went by under the shadow of Sorin.

"Finally, a young mage appeared and challenged Sorin's legions to a fight. He was unable to destroy the vampire lord, but was able to put him into a death like sleep and seal him away. The mage never revealed where he locked Sorin away and he took the secret to the grave with him. Sorin's sleeping place has come to be know as his Coffin. The legends by telling that both the followers of Sorin and mages have sought after Sorin's resting place since the mage who sealed him died, but obviously no one has found the Coffin yet."

"So we are looking for a hundred year old vampire whose been a sleep for a century," Gray said, sounding a little scared.

"Juvia is scared! Hold me, Gray-sama!"

Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray, whining.

"H-Hey," Gray blushed. "Get off me!"

"Now, now," Erza said. "There's no reason to be worried."

"But," Juvia suddenly became very serious. "Juvia just has a bad feeling about this."

Carla sat to the side but her eyes suddenly widened.

"Carla?" Wendy asked. "Are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh! Of course I am!"

Everyone turned away but Carla was still scared.

_Was that... _Carla thought. _Was that Sorin I saw? And why? Why was Natsu covered in blood?_

* * *

><p>Here we go! Finally got the chapter up! I hope you all like it.<p>

Also, little note here, I did use Sorin Markov's, from the Magic the Gathering card game, name as the name of the legendary vampire in this.


End file.
